Cinderella's Revenge
by crazyforkpop
Summary: Cinderella cannot take it anymore. On the day after the night of the ball and before the afternoon the Grand Duke comes to let the Tremaine family try on the glass slipper, Cinderella is using this opportunity to wreak her vengeance on her three victims that abused and humiliated her all her life. WARNING: Rated M for horror violence and uses of drugs. NOT a fanfic for children.
1. Lady Tremaine

Cinderella could not take it anymore. The night of the ball was wonderful, but she was ready to release her revenge on her stepfamily members. All they did was treat her like a piece of garbage. For over a decade they abused and humiliated her right after her father's passing and the chateau fell into deep disrepair. What's better than intensive chores done all by two swollen hands, taking care of a chaotic troublesome cat, having to sleep in the cinders (hence getting her name) and having her dress torn to shreds, just because they were made of material that Anastasia and Drizella threw away?

She could not endure a single moment from them more. Today was the day. Her three victims will be done, gone and forever gone for good.

"Cinderella!" screamed a voice, a breakfast bell ringing in the kitchen. It was Lady Tremaine. "Bring me my tea!"

Lady Tremaine would be the real challenge. She must be the first victim. If either Anastasia or Drizella were first, Lady Tremaine would have gotten Cinderella into even more trouble than Cinderella could imagine. Cinderella thought and thought about what to do, until her eyes lit up. Tea! That's it! she thought.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Cinderella called out to her cruel stepmother, beginning the usual drill. She first prepared a bowl of cream mushroom soup, as well as preparing cinnamon tea. She stopped and stared for a moment. Then finally she went to a corner of the kitchen. She took from behind the cupboard a bottle of rodenticide, the one that Lady Tremaine used in attempt to intoxicate the mice in their own mouseholes, and a tiny bottle of sleeping pills. So she instantly poured half of the rodenticide and half of the sleeping pills in the teapot. Then she poured the remaining halves in the cream mushroom soup. With a teaspoon, she stirred them all together.

"CINDERELLA!" yelled Lady Tremaine, ringing the breakfast bell again. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?"

"Coming stepmother!" Cinderella called. She was about to leave when she noticed the cat, Lucifer walk in.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Don't worry, I will give you some milk." Cinderella said innocently, whilst Lucifer just rolled around the floor.

Cinderella went to the porch to get a bottle of milk from the milkman, then poured it into the bowl. She then took out from her pocket a bottle of poison and poured the whole lot in before stirring it with the same spoon.

"Here." said Cinderella giving the cat the poisonous liquid. "This will make you big and strong."

The aloof cat instantly licked the bowl, but began to cough, sputter and yowl in pain. Cinderella watched with a grin on her face as Lucifer began to clench his throat, however the agony of the poison was so intense that it badly burned his throat, and within a short period of time, he lay dead.

"Great." said Cinderella. "Now there's less work for me. I don't have to worry about the birds and mice getting harmed."

Remembering her stepmother, she took the poisoned food tray and hurried upstairs, the breakfast bell continuously ringing. "Bad cat." she muttered under her breath with a smile on her face.

She rushed up the stairs, all the way up to the second floor until she reached the room on the very east.

She opened the door. "Good morning, stepmother."

"Hurry up and bring the tray to me!" Lady Tremaine snapped, "And go help my daughters dress. This is their only chance that they perhaps could fit the glass slipper. I'm hungry and tired from the time at the ball."

Cinderella offered her the tray. Lady Tremaine snatched it. She instantly drank the cream mushroom soup until she dropped the bowl, staining the sheets orange and coughing and sputtering vigorously.

Cinderella offered her the teapot. Lady Tremaine snatched it.

"Give it to me..." she said in a hoarse voice. "How dare you touch my teapot with your dirty fingers."

"I'm sorry, stepmother. Are you feeling alright?" Cinderella asked innocently.

"Do you think I look alright?" Lady Tremaine snapped in between coughs. She drank the tea, however as the poison was so strong, she felt the adrenaline moving away from her brain, the blood flow slowing down and she becoming unconscious as the teacup fell out of her hand, falling down the floor and shattering it into a thousand pieces. She was done forever and for good after the horrible abuse Cinderella was forced to endure.


	2. Anastasia

Cinderella grinned after her first victim was done for good, the cruel old lady hanging lifeless in her bed. She headed back to the kitchen, opened the doors, and brought out a kitchen knife. She hid the knife in her pocket as she pretended to make breakfast whilst the two remaining breakfast bells were ringing. She instantly ran up to the second room from the east, where Anastasia was sleeping.

"Good morning, Anastasia." Cinderella said sweetly.

"Where is my breakfast?!" Anastasia complained, like Drizella being the spoiled brat she was. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, I'm absolutely sorry, Anastasia," Cinderella said sweetly. "But I need to tell you something first. Something that's really important. I'd rather have it kept as a secret between you and me."

Anastasia stopped sulking and looked at Cinderella with suspicion. "What is it? Tell me right now."

"Well..." Cinderella thought, "Where should I begin? I should probably whisper it in your ear so that the others will not hear."

"So, I can't tell anybody about this?" Anastasia asked with a frown on her face. Cinderella shook her head.

"This is really important. Just relax and I will tell you."

Anastasia snuggled back into bed, whilst Cinderella, ready to perform the change took out the knife from her pocket. However, Anastasia's eyes were opened just in time. Her eyes widened as she stared at a glaring Cinderella, who's arm raised up, holding the knife.

"Cinderella, what are you doing?" Anastasia asked, backing away as far as she could.

Cinderella put her face very close to Anastasia's asshe smiled maniacally.

"The ball was fun, but so tiring, wasn't it?" Cinderella asked in a child-like voice. "Don't worry. Let's have some fun and games. Let's play a game together."

Anastasia went from being terrified to confused, but Cinderella was too quick for her. Anastasia stared in shock as Cinderella slashed the knife through Anastasia's body, cut off her hands, fondled with the bloody stumps, chopped off a good chunk of Anastasia's red ringlets, and without hesitation stabbed Anastasia in the heart, whilst flowers of red stains bloomed on her dress, and the sheets were stained red with blood. Despite the horrible monster-like appearance of the now mutilated Anastasia, Cinderella put her finger under Anastasia's nose and noticed that she was still breathing, but was still coughing and vomiting blood as a result from the stab wounds.

Before Anastasia could manage to escape and get off the bed, Cinderella removed the knife from Anastasia's heart and with perfect mincing, Anastasia's feet were chopped off. Anastasia was now forced to wriggle and squirm across the floor like a worm until she withered away like her mother in just a short period of time. Cinderella cleansed the knife by wiping the blood off using the sheets. "Only one more left." she grinned.


	3. Drizella

**Author's Note: WARNING: This chapter is the most gruesome out of the three. Drizella's death is MUCH MUCH worse than the murders of Lady Tremaine and Anastasia. People with high blood pressure, weak hearts, pregnant/expectant mothers, elderly, and people offended by or cannot handle over the top violence are STRONGLY DISCOURAGED from reading this chapter. You will find content of extremely graphic and violent nature in this section. Do NOT read this chapter whilst kids or minors are in the room. If you do not wish to proceed further, please exit this chapter immediately. You have been warned, read this at your own peril!**

"CINDERELLA!" yelled the bratty beastly voice of Drizella. Drizella was like her twin sister, except that of course her hair was a different colour, she was a glutton and her attitude was much worse than her sisters. In fact she was a lot more spoiled than her sister, not to mention her unpleasant appearance.

Cinderella rushed into the last room, where Drizella was snorting like the Minotaur from waiting so long.

As she heard the door creak slowly, she began, "Well, it's about time you came! Give me my break-"

But before she could finish, she continued to stare at the door open very slowly. It was not like Cinderella to do such an eerie act like this. Drizella gazed in horror as she noticed Cinderella, her white apron stained in blood, like the rest of her face and body which was also covered in giant splotches of blood. Drizella was too shocked, and thinking that Cinderella was injured, she could not help but suddenly feel sympathy for her. It was one of those rare moments in which the Tremaine family actually attempted to "help" Cinderella.

"Oh my god," Drizella gaped as she covered her hands with both hands. "Cinderella, are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

However, Cinderella shoved Drizella away from her grip. A terrified Drizella on the floor watched as she noticed Cinderella in a trance-like state, holding the clean knife.

"I've had enough of your game. People like you made my life so miserable. How about we play a game together?"

Drizella stared in shock as Cinderella pinned Drizella to the ground with a knife going right through her heart, as she screamed in pain and agony. After a short period of time, Cinderella took out the knife from its place and started stabbing and poking Drizella's eyeballs until the sockets were reduced to sliced-open almonds with blood and juice oozing from within them.

She cut off Drizella's nose and ears and shoved them in her mouth, then played with Drizella's fingers, breaking each finger like a wild child disassembling a porcelain doll. The sickening sound of bones became louder as Drizella screamed, vomiting blood from pain of the wounds and sickness from hearing the sounds.

"I'm sorry..." Drizella whispered, "I'm so, so sorry..." as she blindly tried to escape from her bedroom. Cinderella immediately slammed the door shut and stood in front of Drizella's way, as she chopped off her feet in two swift gos, followed by removal off the arms.

"Cinder-" Drizella began in a fainter whisper. However Cinderella decided that being the second most difficult person to work with after her stepmother, she decided that she would suffer the most cruel and horrible death out of the three. She stabbed Drizella in the waist, forced her to scream, which gave Cinderella the chance to force her mouth open. Holding the tip of Drizella's tongue, she began to slice off the pink snake in her mouth as bubbles and blotches of blood spurted from the wound. Drizella tried so hard to scream, but her mouth and throat were clogged with so much blood that she could barely produce a sound.

"My name...is...Ella." Cinderella said deliberately as she tossed the sliced off tongue aside.

Having heard about Ancient Egyptian mummification, Cinderella's eyes lit up. She decided to end this performing a similar ritual. With the knife, she inserted it into the part where her nose had been cut off, until the knife made its way to the forehead. After feeling something squishy, she dragged the squishy thing back to the starting point and successfully brought out the severed brain.

Slashing the knife through her body, she ripped it open, the systems being sickeningly visible. Breaking the ribcage, she tore out one by one the heart, the liver, the stomach, the intenstines and finally the lungs. Unlike the actual Egyptian ritual, Cinderella disposed away the heart. Drizella was a cold and cruel person with an evil heart, so she could not think about putting the inner body parts into preserves. How dare she, and the other two destroy her mentally for years?

To finish it off, Cinderella immediately raised the knife and with perfection she successfully went off with Drizella's head, as the severed scalp rolled on the ground into a dark corner. Drizella was now a bloody mess, body parts chopped off and lying everywhere.

Cinderella grinned as she left the bedroom, smiling in relief and victory. Her victory was complete. There were no more torments. However, she remembered the Grand Duke.

"Oh," she thought. "I must wash and change my clothes. I can't present myself in my bloody clothes."

She quickly shut the doors to prevent the stenches of blood diffusing in the mansion. She took a bath and put on a new dress as she went down the stairs, greeting the Grand Duke. Of course, her feet fitted the slipper, and it only took one or two minutes as there was no rowdiness caused by her evil stepsisters and stepmother to trip the footman and break the slipper. Cinderella amused them as she took the slipper from her other pocket, and was walked to the carriage off to see the Prince, just like the usual happy ending.

Meanwhile, back at the chateau, the rotting bodies of the three women were found and disposed of. Due to lack of technology at the time, the murderer was never tracked down. Everyone believed that Cinderella was a good and kind girl, therefore she did not count as a witness to the crime scene, thankfully.

However, the three ghosts of the villains still haunt the chateau. They saythat anyone who moves in is cursed or killed. The latest incident occurred when a couple were cursed and hung in a bedroom by the ghost of Lady Tremaine, whilst their two children were murdered by the spirits of Anastasia and Drizella.

The chateau is now no longer standing. It has been burned down, and after around two decades later, a school for the disabled sits in its place. I hope no one who went to this school has been cursed by any of the three ghosts, even though there have not been anymore incidents involving the three spirits anymore. As for Cinderella, we can expect a happily ever after, as she is free from the horrible abuse she endured for years. That's how it always ends, right?


End file.
